Family Lies
by 7princess3
Summary: I was a normal girl with a tragic pasted. I thought transformers was a cartoon until I found out my brother was a con. Now I'm in the transformers world losing my grip on reality. T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: First of thanks for taking time to read my story. It is my first Transformers story. Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. The other characters belong to me.**

* * *

I jumped with a start. I could feel sweat running down my face from that nightmare. I turned to face my clock 5:30. 6 hours of sleep, that's the most sleep I had since the accident. I don't sleep anymore, I never sleep and I use to cry myself to sleep but not anymore. When I do sleep I have nightmares. The same nightmare I had since the accident.

I got up and took a shower. I was in there for about half an hour. Then I put on my dark blue vest top and black jeans. As soon as I did that I went into the next room and turn on the TV. Transformers Prime was on. I use to love transformers. Optimus was my childhood hero. But I like the decepticons as well, especially the seekers they're my favorite bad guys but I'm a autobot fan all the way I loved them to bits. Well I use to love. That was until the accident, that's when reality punched me in the face. Heroes aren't real. It was time to grow up. That accident change me. It force me to grow up. I'm 16 now. The accident happened 4 months ago when I was 15. Now I have to look after myself, no more parents to help me. No more parents to protect me. No more family to keep me secure. No more messing around.

I still remember every episode of transformers Prime. I turn it over I don't like to watch it anymore. Later, I turned off the TV and started making my breakfast. That's when my brother walked in, he's 19. He's got dark black hair and brown eye's, with a hint of red, at least I think they're brown it's been so long since he looked me in the eyes. He doesn't look at me the same way anymore no one does. They don't see me anymore they see her. My sister.

All I got from Jacob, my brother, was a mumble goodbye and a slammed door. That's the most I ever get out of him. His more distant, well he was distant before but now he doesn't look at me or talk to me.

I quickly got up and grabbed a brush. To get the knots out of my dark black hair. When I was happy with my hair I looked at the mirror. Heck, even I don't look at myself anymore. It hurts too much.

I quickly put on my black leather jacket before grabbing my bus pass and my school pass. Not that the last few weeks of school matters.

I got on the bus and went to the only 1 seater there is. I zone out listening to Linkin Park 'Somewhere I belong'. About 40 minutes later I finally got there. I grabbed my bag and got off the bus, looking down keeping to my self, not looking anyone in the eye. I started walking to class when I bumped into an old friend of the family's, Kate.

"Hi Tori." She called to me. I turn around to face her, wanting this conversation to finish as soon as possible.

"Hi Kate." I responded.

"How are you and your brother doing." She asked with a sad smile. I looked in her ice blue eyes, but I only saw pity. Me and brother well, he doesn't talk to me and act's like I don't existed. Even through I feel like my life is falling apart but hey that's fine, his been through enough losing his family, friends, having no one looking at him the same way, having no one to lean on and being in a traumatized accident, oh wait that was me. I thought bitterly. and I probably know as much as you do about how my brothers doing.

But instead I put on a fake smile and lied "Me and my brother are fine, but I have to head to lesson before I'm late." I started off cheerfully and started walking off before she could say anything else.

As soon as I open the door to lesson the class went quite. I started walking towards the back looking at my feet as I walked. I knew people were staring at me and giving me sad looks but I didn't care. I don't really care about anything anymore. I just sat at the back of the class. Ignoring everyone, ignoring the world. No one bothers talking to me because they know I won't listen to them, and I wouldn't respond to them. I just shut off the rest of the world. So that's how the day went apart from lunch, when I walked passed a bench and imbedded into it was 'Amy Jones RIP" I stared at it for a few minutes. I missed her funeral but it wasn't by choice. My eyes starting to water. However, I wouldn't let them fall. I just turned around and moved on, it seems the rest of the world has. I groan when I remember I still had to go to work. I hate work, since I started I've had no time for myself. I head for school at 8 and come home from work at 10:30. But I need the money for rent and food and let's just say a bunch of other stuff.

Later. As soon as school finished I headed to the bus station and caught a bus to the shopping mall. When I got there I put on my work uniform and a stupid hat that looked a beef burger. The joy's of working at a fast food restaurant.

I've been working for a few hours now and so far everything been boring, there's not many in today. So I might go back to the empty void I call home early. I was taking someone's order at the moment. As I was typing his order into the machine I couldn't help but notice he was staring at me. I felt a little uncomfortable under his glaze.

"Is there anything else?" I asked the man. He blinked a few times.

"No, no that's it." He said still trying to work out who I was. You see the accident I was in hit world wide on the news. It's all people were talking about for a few weeks.

"you've seen my face before and now your trying to work out who I am aren't you?" I asked already knowing the answer not looking him in the eye.

He looked a little shocked at first. "em yes sorry for staring but... Do I know you?" he question.

"No but I was in the news for a while," I replied. Putting him out of his misery. He nodded until realization hit him.

"Oh are you that girl who survive that terrorist attack in new York?" he asked. I nodded. He had a sad expression on his face. I wanted to change the subject before he started asking more questions. Looking at how much the price was for him and his family. I turned my head back towards him.

"that would be 21.99." I said sternly. He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a 20 and 10 dollar bill.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said handing me the money. I looked down avoiding eye contact. I hate looking in people's eye it shows too much emotion.

"Thanks." I mumbled taking the money. I was about to get his change, when he told me to keep the change, he walked away before I could say anything. Pity money. I wanted to object before he walked away but I need the money. If he want's to give a stranger extra cash that's fine by me.

The next customer looked slightly suspicious. I don't know why maybe it's because his eye was brown with a little bit of... red!? Well some people have weird looking eyes, my brothers got a hint of red in his eyes as well but anyway it wasn't just that it was the atmosphere around him it was just wrong, like he shouldn't even be here. But, I shook it off. He had jet black hair, a sky blue jacket with white and red strips on. He had a white shirt on underneath and black trousers.

"Your order?" I asked him.

He looked at the menu next to the desk. He looked slightly confused before looking at me, he then ask "What would you pick?" I was a little surprise with his request no one ever asked but before my face could show any emotion I shook it off.

"Hmm... well normally the customers pick th-" I started but was rudely interrupted by another customer shoving his way to the front.

"I'll have a cheese burger with extra sauce." He demanded.

"That's nice, but you will have to wait at the BACK of the line ." I told him as politely as I could. Giving him a bit of a glare trying to get my point across.

"Wait, oh I get it." He said grabbing his money and waving it in front of me. "Now how about that burger?" He asked. Seriously who does he think he is? I just gave him a bigger glare which in return made him flinch a bit.

"Tori, what have I said? Smile at the customers don't glare at them." My manger lectured however I held my glared. "I am so sorry, let me just talk to Tori." He said turning me around like they can't hears us. But I think the guy with the blue jacket was talking to Mr big shot. "Tori be nice unless you want to lose you job." He said and then he said how the customers are always right and some other rubbish. However, he wouldn't let me have a say in anything. I just had to shut up and listen and when he was done he got a phone call and disappeared to the back but not before shouting to play nice.

When I turned around I notice the guy with the blue jacket looked angry but also like he was being hold back by something.

"Yeah, girly play nice." He mocked. I growl lowly. "Look babe." did he just call me 'babe'? "Just give me my order and I'll go how about that?" He asked. But I wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"Or why don't you go to the back before I kick you out here myself." I say politely as I can thru clenched teeth gripping the cash register.

"Oh, trying to play hard to get?" He said giving me an uncomfortable look.

"Look, moneybags. I'll say it one more time... Get out." I growled.

"Well that wasn't very nice. Remember your boss said to play nice or else." He mocked giving me a grin.

"But no one said I got to." A rough voice snarled. Before I knew what was happening 'moneybags' was on the floor at the opposite side of the room. I turned to the guy who did punched him who happen to be the guy with the hint of red in his eyes. Then he stomped towards moneybags looked peed off.

"GET OUT!" He screamed. Terrifing the guy and everyone else. Moneybags scrambled to the door as fast as he could. The red eye guy then looked around the room and then stomped out. I could see him outside he was talking to someone on his... phone? Well it looked kind off like a phone.

I then quickly made a burger, grabbed some fires and a cola bottle and rushed out side before he disappeared.

He was about to walk down the road before I stopped him. "here." I mumbled. He stopped to turn around. I handed him the food and drink. He looked slightly confused. " I got your order, you can have it for free for helping me out. Now were even." I said but if my boss saw what happened I would of been fired.

"um... thanks." He muttered. Before I could do anything else a red sports car went racing towards me at a speed that was no doubt breaking the speed limit. It suddenly stopped like it just noticed me. This person's car was literally a few inches close to hitting me. I moved away from his cars still in shock. Then the car just drove off. I started shouting at him shouting he should watch were his going.

I turn to the guy with the red eye he looked kind of shock. But quickly headed the opposite way saying "I gotta go."

Leaving a startled me behind.

* * *

**Author's notes: Thanks for reading please comment and tell me what you think. Also I have dyslexia so forgive me if I got some spellings wrong and stuff like that. **


	2. Chapter 2

Tori P.O.V

Leaving a startled me behind. I head back to work but I notice no one is in the shop. I look around till I see Steven, my bosses partner and he hates my guts. I don't know why and to be honest I don't care. I don't care what anyone thinks of me anymore. "Get out! You're fired!" He shouts with a pretty big grin on his face.

"You can't do that," I say, giving a glare while walking towards him casually.

"Yes I can. You encouraged a fight between two customers and you did nothing to stop it AND it drive all the customers away. All under your watch so get out!" He rants. A little too happy for my liking. I know Jake will back me up. Jake is Stevens partner and he normally sticks up for me.

"Talk to Jake first then come back to me," I reply sarcey. But for some reason his grin got bigger.

"Jake's gone. He got a phone call from his wife, some kind of family problem but he won't be back for another week. And he left me in charge so get out," Steven grins. I give him another glare but then face the floor. I just don't care anymore.

"Whatever," I mutter not bothering to put up a fight. I turn around getting ready to leave.

"Wait, what?! You're not even gonna put up a fight? Come on, let me have a little fun," He complains.

"Look, do what you want, I don't care," I mutter, opening the door and leaving.

* * *

Thundercracker POV-Flashback

_I woke up to a processor ache. Well you would when you just crashed a ship. I took a good look around to check out the damage, everything broken. Great. I got up shaking my head and walked out. I turned to look at my ship if you could call it that anymore._

_"Thundercracker. I didn't expect to bump into you here. That was quite the landing," I heard a very familiar voice say. I turned to see non-other then my old comrade._

_"Starscream," I called out, a bit shock. I haven't heard off him for a while. If Sceamers here then Megatron isn't too far behind._

_"What a nice surprise. I haven't seen you since Skywarp death. Our Master will be pleased to see you again," He called out walking towards me. I growled a bit when he mention 'warps' death. I remembered it clearly. _

_"Welcome back to Earth," He welcomed. Earth, haven't been here for a few earth years. _

\End of Flashback\

That was a few months ago. A lot has happened since then. Starscream left. I don't blame him. However, I didn't think he had the guts to do it. I thought he would always be here serving Megatron but I thought the same about Skywarp, now he's gone and he's not coming back. No matter how much I want him back. I miss the way things use to be. When it was just me, Skywarp and Screamer. Granted, he was a bit of a pain but they were the closest things I had to brothers.

Airachnid turned traitor too. She nearly killed me and Dreadwing. Megatron wanted us to prove ourselves. Well that's what he said but it was just that he was too busy to deal with her himself. So he sent me and Dreadwing to sort her out. We also underestimated her, she slipped through our digits.

"Hey newbie, Megatron wants to see you," A voice calls. I turn to face Breakdown. I heard he lost his optic because of some humans. A normal con would think that's pathetic. But I know there's a lot more to humans then meets the eye. I am probably the only con who has a little bit of respect for them. They live happy meaningful lives whereas I'm stuck in a never ending war. My life use to be meaningful before the war, before 'warp' left. He was the glue that kept us all together. Making life fun for us with his pranks and joke's.

I get up and start to walk towards the main control room. I finally got to my destination. I walk in wondering what's was going on now.

"Thundercracker, I have news for you that involves your former comrade," He says. I instantly think of Starscream.

"Have you discovered Starscream location Lord Megatron?" I ask him expecting to hear where my old friend wondered to.

"Not him, your other comrade," He states turning round to face me. But the only other comrade I had was- My optic widen in realisation.

"Skywarp?" I ask, shocked he was bringing Skywarps name up after all this time. "What news have you found out about him?" I question.

"What if I was to tell you he's not really dead?" He ask. I feel shock run through me. How did he found out?

"What do you mean?" I ask deciding to play dumb.

"Do you recall Delta-1?" He ask. I knew where he was going with this. Delta-1 was created by Vector sigma. It was created as a way out of the war. It's a restart in life literally.

It takes your mind and DNA and alters it and transports it across dimensions. You will live in a whole new body in a whole new life. The only trouble is you can't pick and it's never been tested. Plus, if you take it, there's no going back.

"Yes. It was a way to get out of the war, most people believed it was a myth, just a rumor," I say but I know better.

"What if I was to say if it wasn't a rumour and that it was in fact real?" He asks. I thought it through I know it's real and I know Megatron knows it is real but why is he bring it up now years after it was destroyed?

"What proof do you have my lord?" I question. I need to know how much he knows about this. If he finds out the truth about all this then I'll be in trouble and Skywarp's death will be dishonored.

"I know Skywarp used it, and I'm planning on bringing him back. All I need is the code. Soundwave is busy trying to find the code Skywarp used, and once we get it, we will open the space bridge and bring him back. I thought considering he's your comrade you would like to lead the team going through," He explains. The code can bring him back!

"But sir why go through all this trouble for one solider?" I ask. I know Megatron doesn't have our best interested at heart. All that really matters is the goal of the Decepticons.

"Why Thundercracker, I'm surprised. Don't you want to see your old comrade again?" He questions looking a little surprise. And I do want him back.

"Yes sir, but he must of had a good reason for abandoning us," I comment looking down.

"And what reason would that be?" He asks. I look down afraid my optics would somehow show the truth. I'm deep in thought. Was his reasons good enough? But it was what Skywarp wanted. I stay quiet not really sure how to answer that. He walks a few steps towards me. "You know as well as I do he doesn't belong there," Megatron states. I look back up. He's right. He doesn't belong there. But it was what Skywarp wanted.

"And once we get that code he will be back where he belongs," He announces. I look down again with a frown on my face thinking it through.

"You know the code don't you?" He asks. I look startled for a second. I don't say anything afraid what I would say would somehow betray me. I look at the ground not wanting to look anyone in the eye and not wanting to admit it. I know the code. I saw what happened that day.

* * *

_I was running through the Ark. At the moment we were having one of biggest battles of our lives but I got a feeling this war never going to end. And it's starting to effect some people now. Skywarp acting pretty weird and I'm pretty sure Starscream starting to lose it. But I was looking for Skywarp. Megatron planted a massive bomb in the autobot base and we gotta get out of here. _

_"Warp! Where are you? I know you can here me! Answer me!" I yelled into the comlink. I knew he could hear me. Why wasn't he answ- Wait. I saw something in the corner of my eye as I ran past a room. I backed up a little. There he was, what was that in his hand? It doesn't matter._

_"Warp! I've been looking for you everywhere. Come on! This place is going to blow any second!" I yelled. _

_"Why does it matter?" He moaned. What?! Is he serious... Did he really say that?_

_"What?" I asked dumbfound. _

_"Think about it! It's the same always the same, day in and day out. For Millions of years. Fighting! It use to be fun at first but now... Where has it gotten us?!" He yelled turning to face me. _

_"Look can we talk about this later? The Ark is falling down! Never mind the bomb that's about to go off let's get out of here!" I panic trying to talk some sense into him._

_"Answer the question! Where has it gotten us?!" He shouted his voice echoing through the room slicing the air. It sound's a lot more powerful then it normally does. I... I didn't have a answer for him. I then noticed something in his hand. Is that-!?_

_"Is that Delta-1?" I asked shocked temporary forgetting about the bomb because of the feeling I felt then, the feeling that this moment is going to change our life forever. He slowly looked down at the circular device. _

_"I didn't want you to see this," He stated. He started pressing buttons on it and I notice a hologram with a code came up. See what? But before I could ask he answered. "I'm leaving... and I'm not coming back. Take care of yourself TC."_ Those were the last words I heard him say before the whole room was lite in a blinding light and Skywarp was gone.

* * *

**Authors notes: I don't own any Transformers character. **

**I would like to thank Princess Emeralds for editing it for me. She also written an awesome Transformers story I recommend you read it.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review**


	3. Transformers one day human the next

**Authors notes: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was waiting for my editor to finish editing her story so she could edit mine. (You should check out her story it's amazing btw) Editor:Princessemerald**

**Also if you can't remember what my character looks like I did a picture of her on DeviantART**

art/TFP-Tori-Sister-of-a-con-388137434

* * *

Thundercracker POV

I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I look up to see Megatron's blood red optics. "You know Thundercracker, we are going to get that code one way or another. We can get it from Soundwave, which will take a very long time, or we can get it from you. Now you can either help us, in which we can forget this matter, or we will lock you up for treason. Which will it be?" He asks walking around me like a lion stalking it's prey. I thought it through for a few seconds. "You know as well as I do he doesn't belong there." He's right.

"W7E301," I say giving him what he needs to bring him back.

"You made the right choice," he smirks.

"Knockout, you will be leading the search team," Megatron states.

"But you said-" I start but got cut off.

"That was before I found out you was with holding information," Megatron interrupts. "So you are to follow Knockouts instructions until I say so. Do I make myself clear?" He states. I hold in my breath in hopes to relax myself for a few seconds.

"Yes, my lord," I reply. I turn to leave to get ready for my next mission.

"And Thundercracker, if you ever with hold any information again you will pay the price," I hear Megatron call from across the room.

Later

I'm waiting anxiously for my team to turn up when I heard Megatron giving commands to certain drones.

I'm still not happy with the fact that I'm not the commander for this mission.

I turn around only to be faced with Knockout. "Think of the bright side your team leader has a great choice in style," He smirks twirling his energon staff between his digits. Great... he's one of those guys.

"The space bridge is ready, Doctor. You have 24 hours, you may proceed." Megatron commands.

This is it, we're really getting Skywarp back. The bridge was red instead of it's normal turquoise colour. I take in a breath and step in. All I can see is a flash of white before everything goes dark.

* * *

I hear a voice. Very annoying voice but still a voice. That means I'm alive and we crossed to the other side of the space bridge. But I have trouble onlining my optics. I decide to focus all my hearing on the voice.

"- I can't believe this! I look disgusting!"

Knockout. I recognize his whining voice a mile away.

My optics slowly start to open. Everything is slightly blurry at first. I can see a few blurry figures but I can't make them out. I blink a few times. Wait, blink! Transformers don't blink. I shoot up straight away which is a bad idea. I suddenly feel dizzy. I slowly lie back down. This is weird I've never felt like this before. I put my servo to my head. Wait! My servo feels squishy. I look at it bringing it in front of me. This is not my hand. It's human.

Realization hit me. Of course, I should of expected this. The deltar-1 has changed our CNA into DNA.

I turn my head slightly to see a broken mirror. The first thing I notice is my brown opti- eyes but when I look closer I can see red. I have jet black hair, a sky blue jacket with white and red strips on. I have a white shirt on underneath and black trousers. It's a bit to take in, to be honest.

"You can not pay me enough energon cubes for this," Knockout complains. I turn to face him. He has red hair and brown eyes with a hint of red in it just like mine. He also has a red leather jacket on with the same pattern on his vehicle mode on the jacket. You can just about see a black top poking out underneath, he also has his energon staff with him.

"Woah, this is weird," Breakdown mutters. I turn to face him. He has an eye patch over his left eye but on his right he has brown eyes with a hint of yellow. He has a blue jacket on with black jeans. He also has brown hair.

I shook my head bringing me back to my mission. "Quit complaining. You should of expected this. Moaning is getting us no where so lets go," I command getting up and walking off.

"Excuse me who's in charge here?!" Knockout yells, stopping me in my tracks. I sigh.

"You," I mumble.

"That's right and don't you forget it. Now this is the plan: Before we left I made 3 trackers to track down the energy that should be radiating off your little friend. So finding him should be a breeze," He informs handing me and Breakdown the device.

"Uh huh. So what happens when the trackers says he's in 4 different places at once?" I ask the smug con while pointing to the screen.

"What?!" He yells taking a look at his own device. The dots on the screen keep reappearing and disappearing in different places.

"Great, how are we suppose to find him with this playing up?" Breakdown asks, hitting the device with the back of his hand. "Never mind the fact we don't know what he looks like," He moans.

"Don't worry. Look the dots are not completely scattered, they're all originating off this area," Knockout explains.

"Ok fine so where are we?" I ask suspecting it to be somewhere close.

"Here," Knockout says pointing to a purple dot on the screen.

"That's about 127 miles from here." I complain. If he thinks I'm going to walk 127 miles with these twig legs, he's got another thing coming. Human legs are so pathetic. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Knockout walking out of the alley way.

"Yeah so...?" Breakdown asks. What? Is he dumb? Or is he dumber now we're human?

"So?...So it's going to take us a long time to get there!" I yell.

"Are you coming or not?" I hear Knockout yell.

I turn around towards him about to say what his idea is for transportation. Until I'm shocked to see him in a red sports car blaring his engine.

"Where did you get that?!" I question slightly alarmed. If he gets us arrested I swear-

"Relax. It's fine. This is my automobile because we used the space bridge instead of the device Skywarp used the effects are different," Knockout explain.

I was wondering why we hadn't lost our memories.

"How does that work?" questions Breakdown.

"Gah... do I have to explain everything?!" Knockout whines. Me and Breakdown just give him a look that said 'yes,' which made him pinch the brig of his nose. "Because we hooked up the device to the ground bridge we don't have the same effects as the delter-1 is suppose to have. If we just use the device, we wouldn't remember who we were. We would look completely different. But because we used the ground bridge instead. We still got our memories and we still get our Alt mode's, granted we're not apart of them anymore, since the effect never fully kicked in," Knockout explains.

Breakdown rushes off to find his vehicle mode as I slowly walk to find mine. I can't wait to get inside my Jet. I wonder what it's going to be like being inside me. I see my jet a block down the street. It looks much bigger in this small form. My thoughts are interrupted by my 'leaders' annoying voice.

"Thundercracker you're in Breakdown's alt mode," Knockout orders.

What?! Is he kidding? I'm about to protest when I remember he is in command for this mission so I just take a breath. A very deep breath. And did as he commanded. "You two look after Thundercracker's alt mode. I don't want to see one scratch on it. Everyone else in Breakdowns car, he's a military car which can hold up to ten people and I only got room for me in my car." Knockout demands to 2 vechicons. I am slightly confuse as to why Knockout would help me.

"See I can be a good leader... And I know Megatron will have my head if you're not back in one piece," He smirks. There it is. His true motive.

I get into the car. "Do you know how to drive?" I ask slightly concerned, giving him a slightly skeptic look. I will not be happy if we come this far only to find we had to stop just because he doesn't know how to drive his own alt mode.

"Don't worry I remember what button does what," He says starting up the car only to reverse into some bins. "I think," He adds.

"Great," I mumble, quickly putting my seat belt on. Now I know what a human feels like.

I give Breakdown the directions to the area Skywarp is. Well I hope he's there. I hate being in this form. I feel so...so... squishable if thats even a real word. This is the start of our long journey.

Later

We've been looking for a good few hours with no luck. Maybe we need to split up more. I thought. As we are driving past a few shops my device starts beeping however Breakdowns isn't. But that doesn't make any sense.

"Stop the car," I demand. Breakdown looks slightly confused by my request but stops anyway.

I get out of the car but leave the door open to explain all the while the humans were beeping at us. "I'm going to check this area out you go on with out me and come back in a couple of hours," I explain.

"Sure, knock yourself out," Breakdown agrees.

As soon as I hear the ok I shut the door. I started looking into a few shop when I found I was getting no where. And let me just say you humans sell a lot of weird things.


End file.
